Visions of the Future
by Silverdash
Summary: THIS IS ADS FOR FUTURE STORIES! I have several ideas, but not all of ya'll will like them, so I'm setting moviestyle ads for furure stories to see if they're worth your time.
1. Teen Titans: The Ultimate Crossover

**IMPORTANT A/N, PLEASE READ!!! **Okay everyone, this is not a story, this is advertisement for upcoming stories that have been put in motion but aren't online yet. **I DO WANT REVIEWS THOUGH!!! **I want to know if people think these stories would be worth their time.

This first one is a Teen Titans/Ben 10/Pokemon crossover. But the Pokemon part is going to be strange. There's no Pokeballs. One person comes from the Pokemon world with Pokemon DNA fused to his own, 6 of every Pokemon type. This does include Legendaries like Lugia, Suicune, and Mew. He is the OC Drake Lee or Silver as I call him.

This will follow the Teen Titans TV show storyline from all seasons. Each season will be a story arc. I will also be adding or switching episodes around. For example, the episode Go! Will be the first or second chapter in this story. Review and tell me what you think. Also if you want, I'll make another advertisement section for my stories already up, if you guys like this. I really do want to hear what you guys think if this and the other stuff I'm going to put up, so review and tell me. Until then, I'm signing off.

Silverdash

_**In a world**_

_**Where evil runs free...**_

A large golem smashed the gates of a prison and stormed through, growling. The prison guards tried to stop it only to be smashed aside like bowling pins.

**_A group of teen heroes are there_**

_**To save the world.**_

"You know, Cinderblock, villains are supposed to break out of jail, not into it."

The golem stopped and turned around, trying to see the speaker in the shadows.

"I'll give you nine good reasons that this was a bad idea."

_**An acrobat with a shady nature.**_

From the shadows, a long- haired teenager clad in black jumped into the air. He performed several somersaults before landing in front of the golem, revealing a blue bird across his chest.

"One."

_**An alien from a distant galaxy.**_

Another person comes from the shadows, this one female. She has orange skin, red hair, and is wearing a lavender belly shirt with matching mini-skirt and elbow-length gloves. Her eyes are glowing emerald green, and her hands are glowing the same color as she hovers next to the first teen.

"Two."

_**A metamorph with a sense of humor.**_

A green tiger landed on the other side of the first teen before transforming into a boy with green skin, pointy ears and fangs.

"Three."

_**A mystic with a hidden past.**_

A girl literally melted from the shadows, appearing next to the other girl. She was dressed in a navy blue cloak that opened to reveal a long-sleeved leotard with a ruby-jeweled gold belt around her waist. The cloak's hood covered her face with shadows, so only her glowing eyes were visible.

"Four."

_**A part-robot with the power of sound.**_

A heavy thud announced a half-man, half-robot, with his right arm a cannon that was brimming with blue energy.

"Five."

_**A runaway science experiment from another dimension.**_

A trickle of silver-colored energy was followed by a young man bedecked in silver clothing next to the girls. His metallic silver colored hair shone in the moonlight as he gazed at the golem.

"Six."

_**A young boy with alien technology.**_

A large four armed alien landed next to the robot, his red skin a beacon in the dark room.

"Seven."

_**A young girl with luck on her side.**_

A red-haired girl slinked up beside the four-armed alien. She was dressed in black with a gold sash around her waist and a black cat-mask over her green eyes.

"Eight."

**_And a young robin trying to earn his wings._**

A young boy in a red-and-black costume appeared next to the silver-haired boy, covered in a back cape lined with yellow.

"Nine."

_**Fighting for truth,**_

A gold-and-black colored robot slammed into a wall, followed by a black glove grasping its collar.

"Who's Slade?"

_**Justice,**_

"Starfire, let him have it!"

"Hraa!" The orange skinned girl unleashed a burst of green energy at a muck monster, blowing a hole into it.

"Did I let him have too much?"

_**And the last slice of pizza.**_

"IT"S MINE!"

Nine hands slammed down on the last slice of pizza on the plate.

"Dude, I should get the pizza. I got slimed by Plasmus!"

"I should get the piece, as I flew into the slime to rescue you!"

"I defeated Plasmus!"

"Not without my help, you didn't."

**_These are today's heroes._**

**_Richard Greyson/ Nightwing,_**

"I've got a lead on Slade. Think you can handle this without me?"

"Hey, no problem, 'Wing. We've got this."

**_Princess Koriand'r/ Starfire,_**

"Indeed, Victor, this tangy yellow beverage is most enjoyable."

"Uh, Kory?"

"That's _mustard._"

"Is there more?"

_**Garfield Logan/Beast Boy**_

"I'm gonna make you smile if it's the last thing I do, Raven. So why did that aardvark cross the road?"

"To get away from the person telling horrible jokes about him."

_**Rachel Roth/Raven**_

"So how did Garfeild know about a person in my book?"

"See I might have…um…been a fly on the wall?"

"Funny, I thought you were more of a rat."

_**Victor Stone/Cyborg**_

"The only way to stop Overload is to destroy your precious car."

"It's not my car anymore."

_**Drake Lee/Silver**_

"They fused the DNA of creatures from every element into my blood, that's how I can transform."

"But what about your other powers?"

"My lunarkinesis? That comes from the DNA from the Silver Guardian."

_**Benjamin Tennyson/Ben 10**_

"X'Hal! That must be the largest Tetramand I have ever seen!"

"…What?"

_**Gwendolyn Tennyson/Lucky Girl**_

"Your luck comes at someone's expense, Gwen. Make sure it is your enemies, and not your allies."

"So why can't I just use it against Ben or Gar?"

"…Good point."

_**Timothy Drake/Robin**_

"I'm trying hard to follow in Dick's footsteps, but it's hard."

"Sometimes, Robin, you need to step out of Nightwing's shadow and make your own legacy."

_**They are**_

_**The Teen Titans**_

_**Coming soon**_

**Teen Titans-The Ultimate Crossover (Working Title)**

**Apprentice 1 Story Arc-Main Villain: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke the Terminator/Main Titan: Nightwing**

**Apprentice 2 Story Arc-Main Villain: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke the Terminator/Main Titan: Terra**

**Blood Story Arc-Main Villain: Brother Blood/Main Titan: Cyborg**

**Daughter of Trigon Story Arc-Main Villain: Trigon the Terrible/Main Titan: Raven**

**Brotherhood of Evil Story Arc-Main Villain: The Brotherhood of Evil/Main Titan: Beast Boy**

**Princess of Tameran Story Arc-Main Villain: Princess Komand'r/Blackfire/Main Titan: Starfire**

**Omnitrix Story Arc-Main Villain: Vilgax/Main Titan: Ben 10**

**Magic and Hexes Story Arc-Main Villain: Charmcaster/Main Titan: Lucky Girl**

**Anarchy & Chaos Story Arc-Main Villain: Harvey Dent/Two-Face/Main Titan: Robin**

**Pocket Monster Story Arc-Main Villain: Head Scientist Ein/Main Titan: Silver**


	2. Harry Maximoff Series

Three points I need to make about this vision.

One: (**Spoilers!)**In my X-Men story _The Silver Lining_, Silverdash's name is Tyler Malone, not Colin Maddox. Tyler Malone is actually an alias, Colin Maddox is his real name. I'm using his real name here.

Two: I know Will Castle died in the movie _The Punisher_, but he was just an ordinary kid. My Will is a half-merperson, and that helps save him.

Three: I had to adjust some timelines to make this story work. Harry's first year will begin in 1997, which is the date the book was published in America (not sure about the rest of the world). I've also switched some of Marvel movies around. _Daredevil _and _Elektra_ come first, followed by _The Punisher_, and _Blade_, and so on.

Tell me what you think about this one. Later, y'all

**Silverdash**

**Somewhere in the middle of Britain,**

**There lies a hidden community.**

**Within this community,**

**There lies a balance of power.**

**And a group of five individuals**

**Is stuck smack in the middle.**

**A Young Woman with a Warrior's Skill**

A boy, about 15 or 16 years old ducked around a red blast of light only to get slammed with a jet of slightly darker light.

A woman with black and scarlet hair walked up to the unconscious boy and tapped him with a stick. "Good job, O'Brian." She smiled as the boy got up looking slightly miffed. "If the Triwizard Tournament wasn't in place, you'd have won your house fifty points for lasting as long as you did. But don't feel bad. Remember that the ministry begged and is still begging me to join the auror squad."

**A Young Man Haunted by his Past**

"Mr. Weasley, I'm going to blindfold you. Take your weapon and block me whenever you think I might attack you. High, low, and middle blocks only."

A tall man with bright metallic-silver hair tied back with a bandana circled around a fourteen-year-old boy with bright red hair as the rest of the class backed away.

The man circled the boy, the boy wielding a staff, the man wielding a sword. "Remember, Ron, a Death Eater will stop at nothing to defeat you. A muggle I may be, but I was there during the Quiddich World Cup. The only thing they care about is killing. They don't care how young you are, how pretty your face is—"

The boy raised his staff to a high block position; the man tapped his knee. "—Or how powerful your family is." He continued. "Don't listen to my voice, Ron, listen to your instincts."

They continued until Ron finally blocked a strike aimed at his stomach. "Very good. That's all for today. Homework: A foot of parchment telling me why you think your instincts are critical to survive in a muggle fight. Class dismissed."

**A Boy With a Magical Being's Blood in his Veins**

A blonde-haired boy gazed longingly at a humongous lake, his friends besides him. A brunette girl beside him sighed. "For Merlin's sake, Will, you're fifteen years old. Take a swim if you must; just take your pants off before you get in. I really don't want to deal with you when you dry off and have ripped jeans."

Will grinned at her. "You wouldn't mind Harry without his pants." He said cheekily, causing both of his best friends to blush. He rolled out of the way of the girl's "friendly" punch and ran toward the lake, laughing.

Once at the shore, he removed his pants and dove into the water. Feeling a slight tingle in his neck and legs, he looked down to find his legs had been replaced by a tail fin covered in sapphire blue scales. He grinned, kicked his fins, and took off.

**A Girl who can See the Dead**

A bushy-haired girl huffed as she watched another girl run off. She closed her brown eyes and opened them again. Around her, everything living had stopped moving. People, animals, even the trees had frozen in place.

On the other hand, everything that was _not_ alive was moving. Ghosts of every shape and size were walking up and down the street, some staring in amazement that a mortal was aware of them.

"Can anyone help me follow that girl?" she called.

"I can track her aura." Said a ghost-man beside her.

She nodded and closed her eyes again. When she opened them again, they were ice blue. Apologizing to her parents, she chased after the dark purple aura coming off of the older girl.

**And a Boy with a Flaming Legacy**

Emerald green eyes glared at the monstrosity coming out of the rock in front of him. A giant snake with eyes that literally promised death. He was alone in the truest sense. His sister and best friend were petrified. His best male friend was separated from him by a rockslide, along with a family friend.

Quickly averting his eyes, he dived out of the way as he colossal snake lunged at him. Its master hissed at the snake, but though the boy could understand him, he didn't listen as he relied on all of his Quiddich skills to dodge the giant reptile.

To the surprise of all, a bird's cry filled the cavern. The boy looked up just as a gold and scarlet bird burst from an explosion of flame that appeared out of nowhere. The bird landed on his shoulder and cried out again. And this time, he understood what it was saying.

"_Accept your legacy, Harry Potter_."

Before the boy could think of what that meant, the bird burst into flames. As the flames spread to envelop the boy, the snake and his master watched in shock.

When the flames died away, the boy stood unharmed. His clothes, however, had changed. He was wearing a green body suit with a gold belt, gloves, and boots. A golden bird displayed itself across his chest.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Riddle." He said. His eyes snapped open and his emerald orbs blazed with hidden fire. "Because death has just lost it's meaning to me."

**Together, They Will Find Friends,**

"So you met a girl in America, and you decided to become pen-pals."

"Yes, Harry, I did. She's like Professor Maddox, actually. Completely muggle, not an ounce of magic in her, but with powers. She can absorb people's memories, strengths, even abilities, just by skin contact."

"How..?"

"She accidentally stole my magical abilities, including my shaman ones."

"Okay, freaky. Did she have a name?"

"America may be different, Harry, but they're not uncivilized!"

"Jeez, Herms, back off."

"Don't call me Herms, Will. And her name is Marie, but she calls herself Rogue."

**Love,**

"And just how long have you waited to tell me, Harry?"

"Ever since I met you when we helped McGonagall with the muggleborn orientation. But I realized it once you got petrified."

"That was the end of second year! We're in the beginning of fourth!"

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

**And Family.**

"I don't care if she's an orphan from America, I don't care if there are better families that can take care of me and give me everything I could ever want and need, and I don't even care about the thrice damned Boy-Who-Lived title!"

Several gasps followed this statement, followed by two sharp "Harry, language!"

"Sorry, Wanda, Professor McGonagall, but I meant every word of that. I suppose if I went to stay at the Malfoy's, I could get anything I want, but not what I want the most: to stay with the one I consider closer than any of my relatives could ever be. Oh, and I will warn you, put me with the Malfoy's and I will run away from that house."

**They'll Encounter Monsters,**

"What's that smell?"

"Oh gag, you had to mention it? I didn't even notice it until you did. Thanks Will.

"I'm serious."

"I've never smelled anything like it in my life. And trust me; I've smelled some pretty bad things."

"Like what?"

"The sewers of London."

"Ew! Thanks!"

"You know I used to live on the streets, and you asked."

"I'm sorry I did. Wait, what's that noise?"

"Um, how about a troll?"

"Ha ha, good one, Harry. A troll. Honestly."

"Take a look behind you."

"Alright, I'll humor you just this onc—oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Um, I just remembered that I have to do something. Bye!"

"Will, get back here! You're not leaving me with that thing!"

**Magic,**

A young girl was looking over a store counter, looking for the shopkeeper, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She shrieked and spun around, throwing out her hands. A single blue orb shot from them and hit the man who had grabbed her, sending his flying into a shelf and ending up buried by wood and boxes.

**And Superheroes.**

"Magneto is on the move, with Jean by his side." Said a white haired woman standing before a group of four people, most of them teenagers. "He's going to raid Alcatraz, and kill the young boy being kept there. We're going against the odds, people, but you can still back out."

No one moved, but the lone girl of the group said, "Isn't there anyone that we can call for help?"

"No one in their right mind would help a bunch of mutants." Muttered a short man who was lighting a cigar.

"That's why Ah brought some crazy people." Came a new voice. Everyone turned to see another teenaged girl, a brunette with a white streak in her hair, leading another group of people into the room. Most of them were wearing battle robes, except for one boy, who was wearing a green-and-gold body suit.

"Rogue?"

"What's going on?"

The leader stepped up from behind the second girl, a tall woman whose black hair was speckled with gray. "I am Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of my students, Hermione Granger, has been communicating with young Rogue for several years now. We've come to help."

"How can you help?" Asked the white haired woman.

"We have contacts with various groups, from Daredevil and Elektra to Frank Castle to the Fantastic Four. And then, there are those from my school."

**These are the Heroes of our Time**

**Scarlet Witch**

"Wanda Maximoff is our Magical Dueling teacher. She is well versed in battle magic, to the point that she has been turning down various law enforcement jobs for several years. She is also a mutant, and can cast hex bolts which can alter probability fields."

**Silverdash**

"Colin Maddox is my Muggle Dueling teacher, what I believe you call martial arts. He has a personal vendetta with Magneto, as his younger brother Jamie has joined him. He was once an assassin for hire, but he abandoned that life for his adopted son. He is not magical, but his mutant ability allows him to absorb moonlight and projects it as silver energy, allowing him to create various weapons and use it as telekinesis."

**Merman**

"Will Castle survived an attack on his family, the only survivor other than his father. He was taken in by Colin and was later adopted by him. He is also magical, and halfway through his school years, he discovered his merperson heritage. He also has hydrokinesis, and can talk to the marine animals."

**Shaman**

"Ms. Granger is our brightest student of her age. Imagine our surprise when we discovered that she can speak to the dead, and that her knowledge came from almost nightly discussions with them. She has since learned that she can inhabit the dead within her body, and in that state can use their talents, mental or physical, including mutant or magical abilities."

**And Phoenix**

"Harry Maximoff's parents were killed by a Dark Lord when he was a baby. He was sent to live with his relatives, only to find abuse. Wanda rescued him and took him to live with her as her younger brother. At first we changed his name to protect him, but by the time he started Hogwarts he decided to keep it. He is a Metamorphmagus, what you call a shapeshifter. He is also possessed by a magical fire spirit that had been in his family for millennia called the Phoenix, the first male host in a millennium. The Phoenix amplifies his magical abilities, gives telepathy, and such telekinetic control that he can change molecular structures."

**The Harry Maximoff Series**

**The World Will Never Be The Same**

"I WON"T!" Harry shouted, raising from the ground and bursting into flame, the fire taking the shape of a bird.

Silence filled the hall as Harry Maximoff severed a magical bond from a magical contract unwittingly place upon him, causing a bright flash.

Only one person said anything. "Wicked." Whispered a red headed boy.

**Harry Maximoff and the Scarlet Witch**

**Harry Maximoff and the Heir of Slytherin**

**Harry Maximoff and the Dementors of Azkaban**

**Harry Maximoff and the Tri-Wizard Tournament**

**Harry Maximoff and the Legacy of Phoenix**

**Harry Maximoff and the Second War**

**Harry Maximoff and the Last Battle**

**Coming Soon To a Computer Near You**


	3. Teen Titans: Future Crisis

Oh my god. After almost a year of not doing anything, I've finally returned from the dead. While this may not seem like much right now, I am in the process of typing up chapters for a couple of my other stories.

Now about this vision. I was severely pissed about Superboy's death, Kid Flash's death, Raven's leaving the team, and Speedy's all but disappearance from the Titan's comics. Then over the summer, my family got an X-Box and I spent several weeks playing Halos 1 & 2. Then I came up with the idea of, what would happen if the events of Halo were in the future of the DC universe, and what if the world had grown so desperate that they recloned the Titans? But before I started planning, I decided to wait until Halo 3 came out. Well, Halo 3 is here, and I've been working on this for a little while. I am happy to say that I brought back some characters that either died or left the Titan ranks. As usual, tell me what you think.

**VERY IMPORTANT, MUST READ A/N!!!**: I want a list of which vision that you guys want to see first. Whether it's the Ultimate Titans Crossover, The Harry Maximoff Series, or this one, I want to know so I can beging working on them and get them out sooner. I will only bring them out one story at a time, but hopefully I can finish some other stories and get more of these out. Just let me know.

For those of you wondering when any of my actual stories will be updated, I will put up the next chapter of Child of Destiny tomorrow, followed by The Digital Adventure.

As always follow the RRE rule. Later!

Silverdash

**(Truth and Reconciliation Suite, Theme 1)**

_**It was supposed to have been the happiest day of my life.**_

Two young adults sat on a blanket in a park, food spread all around them. About halfway through the picnic, the boy pulled a velvet box from his pocket, keeping it hidden from the girl.

"Cassie, I know that I haven't really been a good friend to you since Connor died, and that it's been even worse since Bart died, but…"

"Tim, we've been over this," cut in the girl. "How many times do we have to do this?"

"I know, it's just…I have to say this. I know you had Donna and Kara to help you, but I wasn't there. I was hoping…that just maybe…you would give me the chance to make it up to you for the rest of your life."

The girl looked at the boy in confusion, before her eyes widened as the boy got down on one knee, holding the box out. "Oh my God."

"I guess…what I'm asking is…would you marry me?"

_**But that was before a crisis of phenomenal proportions appeared.**_

"The Brotherhood of Evil is on another campaign to get the Brain a body, this time holding a nuclear factory hostage. If their demands aren't met within twenty-four hours, Warp will blow the place up and bring on the grandmother of all nuclear winters. The Outsiders are heading that direction, but the Doom Patrol has their hands full, and we need all the help we can get. Can we count on you?"

"We'll be there, Vic. _Titans Together!_"

_**This crisis was so huge that we called some Titans from the reserves. The Titans and Outsiders split up to help out faster. In my team, I had Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Raven, and Speedy. Unfortunately, we got caught by surprise.**_

"Speedy, Supergirl, take out Goldilocks! Wonder Girl, Raven, get Plasmus! I've got Warp!"

The five teens fought well, but ended up defeated. The three Brotherhood members fled, but not before Warp left a bomb behind. Not powerful enough to blow the factory, but powerful enough to kill all of them, even Supergirl.

_**It was then that the happiest day of my life became my last one for a very long time.**_

"I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, Tim."

BOOM!!!

**(Truth and Reconciliation Suite, Theme 2)**

_**About 550 years later, Earth was in trouble once again. All meta-humans were extinct, and war was abound with a group of aliens called the Covenant. Humans tried to counter the Covenant's superior weapons by genetically altering humans. But that failed. There is only one Spartan left.**_

A boy opened his eyes to see a tall human in heavy armor holding out his hand.

"Welcome back."

_**Then Earth gets the utterly brilliant idea to bring back the Titans that had fallen; namely me, Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Raven, and Speedy. Not only that, but they get the idea to continue my work and bring back Superboy and Kid Flash.**_

A young teen stood in a red-and-black costume stood before six tubes filled with a green liquid. Two in particular had his attention, one had a boy, and the other had a girl. "Connor…Cassie…what do I do?"

_**But that's where everything went wrong…again.**_

**(Truth and Reconciliation suite, Theme 3)**

_**The planet on which the Spartans and the Titans were born and reborn, Reach, was attacked by the Covenant and glassed. By the end of the battle, only one Spartan was left, and I was the only Titans out of their cloning tube. Fortunately, the rest of the Titans were loaded onto a ship, the **_**Pillar of Autumn,**_** and jetted off blindly, arriving in an empty system with one planet and one other object.**_

On the bridge of a ship stood a tall man with a console next to him. A hologram of a woman projected from the console.

"So what is it?" asked the man as he stared out of the bridge at a large ring floating in space.

"I've analyzed it, thrown every kind of scan I could think of at it, crossed-referenced every database I could access with it, and still got nothing." Replied the hologram, the face showing severe frustration and annoyance.

_**This object was Halo, a ringworld designed to hold back the modern-day version of the Black Plague: the Flood. But we didn't know that until it was too late.**_

A young boy in a yellow costume ran away from a group of zombie-like creatures toward the rest of his group. "Guys! You're not gonna believe this one! It's back! The Flood is here!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Kid Flash, please tell us you're shitting with us!"

_**Over time, we learned that there was more than one Halo. And when the Covenant divided, we, or rather, the Titans jumped at the chance of extraterrestrial allies to rid ourselves of the Halos. And over time, we added three to the ranks of the Titans.**_

**(Truth and Reconciliation Suite, Part 4)**

_**Together, we are out to end this war. These are the Titans of the Future.**_

_**Wonder Girl/Cassandra Sandsmark**_

A blonde girl wearing a red-and-gold t-shirt and blue jeans with silver bracelets flew over a group of aliens. She grabbed a flying craft and threw it into a dropship.

"Damn you bastards! You killed Foehammer! She was my friend, you jerks!"

_**Supergirl/Kara Zor-El**_

Another blonde flew next to her, this one in a blue belly shirt with a red "S" on it, blue miniskirt, and red boots and cape. Red beams flew from her eyes and hit another dropship.

"You know, payback's a bitch, and so am I!"

_**Kid Flash/Bart Allen**_

A young boy, barely in his teens, in a yellow and red costume ran faster than the eye could follow between a group of aliens, grabbing weapons and throwing punches at superspeed.

"I though Robin said these guys were tough?"

_**Raven/Rachel Roth**_

A young girl in a black bodysuit with a golden, ruby embroidered belt and a black cloak was flying past the two blondes. She opened her cloak and black energy flew out, shaping itself like a raven and heading toward a bunch of ape-like aliens, enveloping them. Bloodcurdling screams could be heard until the energy vanished, taking the aliens with it.

_**Superboy/Connor Kent**_

A dark-haired boy in a black t-shirt with a red "S" on it and blue jeans flew above another group of aliens and rammed into them at full speed, sending them everywhere. Making his eyes glow red, he glared at the rest of the aliens.

"Demon!" shrieked one, and they all fled.

The boy grinned. "I still got it."

_**Speedy/Mia Dearden**_

A young girl in a red bodysuit with a yellow cape with a bow and a quiver of arrows across her back drew her bow back and launched an explosive arrow into the center of a group of aliens firing at her. It exploded, sending the aliens flying.

"Oh yeah, who's the H.B.I.C. now, boys?"

_**Robin/Timothy Drake**_

A boy in a red-and-black costume and black cloak lined with gold leapfrogged over an extremely large alien and threw a throwing star onto its back, hurting it and making it turn around only to get shot from behind.

He kept moving, whispering, "Different times, different rules. Besides, you swore not to take a _human_ life."

So why did he still feel his stomach churn?

_**Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117/John-117**_

A tall human in full body armor with an assault rifle followed another solder through a clearing until that soldier was gut down by plasma-fire. Inside his helmet a voice said, "This may be the only job I've had, but it sure is messy."

The human threw a grenade at a group of aliens, and as it exploded, blue blood splattered all over his helmet. "No kidding."

_**Cortana**_

A purple/blue hologram was by a very large bomb as the armored human ran toward it. "Me, inside your head, NOW!" she said as the human reached for her.

_**Arbiter**_

A tall alien in silver armor carried two human pistols, taking down other aliens while mumbling, "I never say the day that I would be working with the Demon."

"I heard that, pal."

_**This is my story.  
**__**Teen Titans: Future Crisis**_

_**Future Crisis: Combat Evolved **_(Halo 1)

_**Future Crisis: Shatterpoint**_ (Halo 2)

_**Future Crisis: War's End**_ (Halo 3)


End file.
